When using common differential gears, so-called self-locking differentials, are used in order to prevent the one-sided spinning of drive gears.
German laid-open application DE-2 038 137 discloses a self-locking differential gear in which one bolt is supported in one first part of a differential gear housing and is axially secured with a pin and the differential bevel gears are rotatably supported upon the bolt. The differential bevel gears are in operative connection with the axle bevel gears which are connected via brakes with the differential gear housing. The differential gear housing comprises two parts; one main part and one cover, which is screwed with the main part. This is necessary to make mounting the parts in the differential gear housing possible through the large circular axial aperture and carrying out treatments of the differential gear housing. By screwing the first differential housing part with the second differential housing part, the differential gear becomes more expensive and the total weight and needed diameter of the differential gear are increased.
DE 38 41 234 C2 likewise discloses a lockable differential gear having first and second differential gear housing parts interconnected via screw threads. Since the screw threads are situated radially outside the brake, the differential gear radially needs more installation space.
The problem on which this invention is based is to provide a lockable differential gear which stands out by small radial dimensions of the differential gear housing thus being more economical and lighter.
The problem is solved by a differential gear according to the invention.